


莉莉可的告白

by BitterLicht - (Minahoshiko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 马俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minahoshiko/pseuds/BitterLicht%20-
Summary: 又是个给人添堵的故事。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	莉莉可的告白

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.8.4有改动，送给@随机崩溃

  
//  
安可曲结束后李马克已经没什么力气了，他靠最后那点意志摇摇晃晃下台去，找了把椅子坐下，将头伸在风扇下，打算吹散过剩的热气。

风扇嗡嗡作响，裹挟着挥之不去的应援声一起在脑内回环。休息室里有人没眼力见的放了首很吵的歌，头晕目眩下，李马克重新戴上耳机，将嘈杂的歌曲隔离。

他们花了数月的时间排练只是为了在这个封闭的空间里狂欢，被呐喊和嘶吼淹没，被纷扰的纸花和手幅填满虚无的自尊心。好在这是场成功的狂欢。即便结果是每个人都像狗一样瘫着，区别是舞台上的人可以很快在空调下舒服的瘫着，台下的粉丝需要在延后的时间里才能倒下。

盖在头上的湿毛巾被碰掉，一声抱歉后对方拿了新的盖到他头上。李马克眯着眼睛，看董思成匆忙得像工作人员下班一样。对方再次经过身边时李马克拦住了他。  
“你要去哪里？马上要去聚餐了。”

董思成提着包，没脾气的处理拉链。他皱着眉一遍遍往复推拉，经常卡壳的韩语却异常流畅。

“仁俊好像不太对劲，我要回家看看他。”

李马克捏住拉环帮他拉好，装作漫不经心的提议让黄仁俊一起来。

“没事的，我和经纪人说过了，你们玩得开心就好了。我先走了。”

董思成跑得飞快，快到李马克来不及说再见。  
李马克盯着飞速转动的扇叶将毛巾重新搭在头上。他睡着了，直到经纪人拿着他的外套将他晃醒。外套上残存的酒味和香水刺激了他的神经，他看了下时间，决定成为了第二个缺席聚餐的成员。

像是有某种心灵感应，李马克一下楼就接到了董思成的电话，他有一堆问题，接通后却不知道该说些什么了。最后董思成疲惫的声音打破沉默。“马克可以来帮忙吗？”他说。

李马克站在董思成家门口时觉得有一瞬的不真实，明明不是第一次来，他却在冰凉的楼道里抖着身体按门铃。董思成的脑袋从门缝里探出来，警惕的望着四周。

“没人跟来。”李马克安抚道。

董思成放他进来了。李马克一进门就闻到空气里弥散着血的腥气。他感到脚踏上了什么黏腻的东西，低头，一滩血就被他踩在脚下。  
董思成像是经历了一场厮杀，一小时前干干净净的白T沾着铁锈色的液体，手臂上还有道新鲜的伤口，不算深却在渗出血液。

李马克结结巴巴的问发生什么了。  
“不全是我的血。”董思成解释了，让他别害怕，指着地面用命令的口吻让他捡一根绳子。

“什么绳子？”

“在你脚边。”

那是条满是污渍的绳子，发散着乌黑的油光，像是用了很久那样。李马克一脸嫌恶的捡起递给他。

“先不要说话。”

门把转动，李马克跟着董思成走进房间。屋内没开灯，但更浓重的血味涌来，李马克被呛到了，敏感的鼻子被刺激得打了个喷嚏。

“怎么回事？”  
董思成一下子捂住李马克的嘴让他安静。但显然还是迟了。房间一瞬间亮起来。瘦削的身体暴露在明晃晃的灯光下，黄仁俊光着上身，好让绷带缠住他七零八落的伤口，表面还在渗出殷红的血痕。但伤员显然没他看上去那么脆弱，他笑盈盈的盯着贴在一起的人，问马克哥怎么来了。

“你……你怎么了。”

“不小心划伤了。”

黄仁俊把受伤说得像今天吃了苹果这种事一样，眼睛紧紧随着李马克移动。但李马克觉得那些平整的伤口不具备任何不小心的因素。

“这样不行，要去医院。”

李马克同董思成提议道。对方接受了，丢下绳子，像哄孩子那样小心。

“仁俊去医院好吗？”

黄仁俊没回答，拿湿漉漉的眼睛看向李马克，真的像个孩童那样无辜的发问。

“马克哥想让我去医院吗？”

黄仁俊明明只是一如既往的拿憧憬的眼神望着他，却看得李马克心里发怵。他试图从中找到些不一样的情愫。但他被热烈到刺眼的热爱压制了，仿佛被那根脏兮兮的绳子捆住心脏，但他知道自己接下来该说什么。

“对。”

“那去吧。”

黄仁俊说得欢快，仿佛下一秒就要从床上跳下来。

董思成无奈的看着李马克，对微微发怔的人说道：“所以让你来帮忙。”

夜间急诊的速度快，董思成伤得不重，很快就出来了。他早就被演唱会折腾坏了，又被这个突发事件折磨。他在李马克身边坐下，老式铁椅不能承受他的重量下发出刺耳的声响。李马克被这声音惊得心漏了一拍。随后如释重负的叹息传来，董思成开口：“我一到家他就是那副鬼样子了，还在拿刀割自己的身体。我控制他花了不少功夫，他还一直流血……”

董思成将脸埋在手掌里，声音开始颤抖。李马克捏紧拳头，恐惧同样攀上了他。

“什么原因呢？”

“我不知道，他什么都不说，只是在伤害自己。”

“以前有过这种情况吗？”

李马克是看到黄仁俊身上的旧伤口的。像交错盘旋的粉色藤蔓，刺入骨肉后勒得人鲜血淋漓。

董思成不说话了，但在寂静的走廊里保持缄默无法掩饰任何事情。惨白的灯管照得他也悲惨起来。他嘴唇嚅动，抱着头无力的驳斥现实：

“但仁俊以前不是这样的孩子……仁俊一直很乖的。”

李马克轻拍他的后背安抚，战栗顺着尾椎骨悉数传达给他，他抬头，透过走廊的玻璃去看那个罪魁祸首。

黄仁俊还是笑着，被消毒时也没有动容。  
怕疼的孩子在这时候坚强得不可思议，同他毫无理由的自虐一样。

  
//  
李马克一直记得出道前一天晚上，练习室里只剩下他一个人了，社长拎了外卖和酒来找他。社长不小心喝多了，一喝多话就多了，拍着他的肩膀告诉他，他把自己的全部房产都抵掉了，希望他们能成功。李马克觉得社长这样很过分，那时候他年纪也不大，突然被告知他们背负着社长的家庭。原先他一直觉得他们能成功，在听到社长的告白后他迟疑了。这份迟疑一直延续到站上出道舞台，他失误了，在出道舞台上失误不算大事，但他一直记得，像一把戒尺那样戳在肋骨上告诉自己不能再犯同样的错了。好在后来零零散散举着他们应援物的粉丝终于像沙子一样聚集成为沙漠。粉丝们都很热情，他们仿佛得到了世界上所有的爱。这让李马克觉得先前的所有汗水与伤痛都是值得的。

“可惜没什么男粉了。”

李马克怀念以前在街头公演时那些举着手听他嘴快的泡友。

董思成形容男粉就和沙漠里的金子一样珍贵。黄旭熙不信，说机场有一堆。

“那是记者啦记者啦！”

董思成拉着黄旭熙的耳朵反驳。

但很快李马克面前就站着一块金子。

那是冬天的一场室外签售，那大概是那年最冷的一天了。社长大概端着咖啡在公司大楼的顶层惬意的享受午后时光，而他们却要在楼下的简易舞台上忍受冬天的寒风。

黄仁俊脸被冻得红扑扑，上台时大概是跑得太急在他面前站定时微微喘息，整个人裹在白色羽绒服里软软糯糯，像一大块烤年糕一样热腾腾。他翻页翻得很急，嘴里还断断续续的表白。

李马克原以为金子会和沙子不同，但好像都差不多。

除了礼物。

“那是什么？”

他指了黄仁俊帽子里的白色玩偶问了。

“是姆明啦，我最心爱的玩偶。”

他们四目相对，李马克觉得按标准流程，下一步就是将玩偶递给自己。但黄仁俊并没有那样做，保持着疑惑盯着他。最后李马克打破沉默：

“不是送给我的吗？”

黄仁俊看上去要哭了，恋恋不舍的将帽子里的玩偶抽出来递过去。

那个玩偶一直被李马克捏在手里，后来的粉丝想和他交换他都没给。他原以为黄仁俊会开心，但显然从下台后就闷闷不乐，小脸蛋拧巴在一起，像是受了什么委屈。

签售会结束后队长捏着社长的卡说要吃顿好的。董思成问能不能多带个人，队长代替社长大方的同意了。后来在火锅店门口他就看到他闪闪发光的小粉丝扑进了队友的怀抱

董思成抱着黄仁俊转圈圈，像是异地多年的情侣相见那样。

OH！JESUS！他珍贵的男粉是他队友的弟弟。

李马克以前也总听董思成提起，直到今天见到了真人。老实说他很嫉妒，漂亮得像花一样的董思成拥有同样漂亮的弟弟。

“仁俊一直很喜欢马克呢，该嫉妒的人是我吧。”董思成给黄仁俊涮肉，又接着说，“他还把姆明送给你哎。”

黄仁俊只是埋头吃饭，将微微泛红的脸藏在白气里。李马克突然意识到黄仁俊其实并不想将那只河马送给他。

餐后外面已经是白茫茫一片里，黄仁俊冻得哆嗦，却还是快乐的在雪地里跑来跑去。李马克担心他滑倒，在他眼里他的金子此几乎和雪地融为一体，脆弱得像是零落的雪花，一碰就会碎掉。后来李马克拉住黄仁俊，支支吾吾的问要不要把那只玩偶还给他，黄仁俊听了后仰天大笑。清脆的笑声划破了干裂的冬夜，随着冷风一起在耳边震荡。李马克看到对方口腔里的亮晶晶的银色牙套，觉得自己犯得错或许也不算严重。

“就送给马克哥吧。你可以把它当心愿券。”

“什么都可以做吗？”

“什么都可以。”

李马克对他天真的发言质疑了：“假如我是坏人怎么办？”

“我知道马克哥不是那种人。”

“马克哥总是能做到最好不是吗？”

“马克哥是世界上最优秀的人。”

黄仁俊蹦跶着要去前面的店买热可可，李马克跟在后面踱步。他们的距离越来越远，热源离他越来越远。在这个美丽又错误的夜晚，他宁愿自己是个普通人。

  
//  
“我一直有带他去看医生。”练习过后董思成靠着镜子坐着，喘着粗气说道。“但医生和我说仁俊又受到了刺激。”他将手里的塑料瓶捏到最大限度后丢进垃圾桶里。“如果让我知道是谁对他做了什么，我一定卸了他的腿。”

李马克默不作声的喝水，确定了董思成并不知道故事的全貌。

“是什么时候的事？我是说看医生。”

“他来韩国后吧。我觉得是学业压力大吧。但那孩子也不和我说。”

董思成懊恼的将脑袋埋在膝盖间，自责自己是个不称职的哥哥。李马克只是喝水，觉得练习室里新换的空调确实不错。

李马克再见到黄仁俊是一周后，董思成因为行程拜托他去送黄仁俊看医生。

黄仁俊撒着娇说不想去。

“那个医生好奇怪的，总是碰我，还总对我撒娇。”

他抱怨着，拆开一包软糖。

“马克哥要吃吗？西瓜味哦～”

没等李马克拒绝一颗软糖就被塞进嘴里了。

“我用软糖贿赂你了，不要带我去看医生好不好？”

“肢体接触很正常呢。”

李马克安抚着，设置了去医院的导航。

开到半路时黄仁俊在包里翻翻找找，拿出一只姆明玩偶。

“马克哥貌似把这个丢在我这里了。”

李马克侧目看了一眼，说话有些打结。

“那……不是同一只吧。”

“是的哦，我给每一只姆明都标号了，这是属于马克哥的那只。”黄仁俊耐心的解释了，“你许愿了吗？”他又问。

“没有，你给我吧。”

李马克一阵心虚，伸手接过玩偶放在怀里。黄仁俊心情好了起来，以至于接下来的路程他哼了一整首歌。

  
“他应该是被刺激后出现了短暂失忆。”

黄仁俊的心理医生和李马克解释了。黄仁俊似乎说得没错，叫罗渽民的家伙的确像是个不务正业的医生，总是笑眯眯的用甜到发腻的娇嗔语气说话，对象仅限黄仁俊。

“你是不是知道什么？”

罗渽民问得并不和善，拿低沉的声线质问。

李马克否认了，但他知道他蹩脚的演技一定逃不过对方的眼睛。他转头看了眼在外面等候的黄仁俊，罗渽民叫了助理带走他。

“现在我们可以讲故事了吗？”

罗渽民甜美地笑，李马克觉得不如让他代替自己成为偶像。

或许是圈套也说不定。罗渽民是董思成的线人，他所说的每一句话将会在不长的延迟里同步传入他的耳中。

这是个诡异的地方，即便一切的布置都让人安心

罗渽民换了温和的语气，像拥有甜美歌喉的海妖，诱惑坚定不移的水手触礁。

在纯白的房间里，李马克对着邪魅的塞壬忏悔，同别人赋予他老实人的称号一样可笑。

  
//  
那不是他们第一次演唱会，但在螺旋上升的事业里，他们换了更大的场馆，面对更多的沙子，当然金子也更多。

如果要推责任，大概得推给母亲，是她让自己诞生。又或是责怪主的创世，怪他创造了这个罪恶人间。

不过更直接的，是郑在玹告诉他来这个说不定能疏解过重压力的地方的。

李马克站在狂欢的人群里，霓虹灯管闪得他眼睛疼，他拿着有奇怪味道的酒精饮料，在糜烂的环境里穿梭。他看到几个熟悉的面孔，这些面孔一般是在电视台休息室走廊或是公演后台遇见。

穿过混乱的人群，更熟悉的面孔孤零零的坐在吧台，拿手指戳着卡在广口杯里的冰球。他穿了一套运动服，在一堆暴露衣着里显得令人怜爱。

李马克抢先在有人碰他前挤过人群将人护住，黄仁俊睁大眼睛，舌头打结的问他怎么来了。“马克哥不会告诉思成哥的对吧？”他用可爱点语调反复的询问，语气里又带了些恳求。

李马克将人抬出酒吧，塞进出租车里。他得感谢自己喝得并不多。他凭着黄仁俊含糊不清的话语将人送回家去。到了家黄仁俊还在抱怨李马克太早送他回来了。

李马克确定他是醉了，因为他开始说胡话了。

“莉莉可。”

黄仁俊大喊，抱着枕头在床上滚来滚去。

“什么莉莉可？”

“你的粉丝会叫你莉莉可。”黄仁俊笑得开心，“不是很可爱吗？像魔法少女一样的名字。”

李马克拿了杯水过来，给他喂下。黄仁俊小口的喝了，又继续补充了。

“就像魔法少女带给人希望一样，马克哥也是那样的存在。”

“但魔法少女也不是都那样呀。”

李马克认真纠正道。他得把Ten哥的网飞账号借给他，让他看看小圆或是奈叶。

“魔法少女其实是高危职业。”

李马克端着水呢喃，说给他听也说给自己听。

“不是的，魔法少女一定美好的存在。”

黄仁俊脚在床上胡乱的踢了几下，执着他毫无依据的理论。

但李马克不是什么狗屁魔法少女，也不想给人带来希望。他也是人。

他现在只想咬住黄仁俊红润的嘴唇，像他在脑内排练过无数次那样顺着脖颈一路向下亲吻，含住他逐渐发硬的粉色乳尖，最后将被牛仔裤里绷得发疼的阴茎塞进他的身体里。

李马克将姆明拿出来，那只玩偶他一直放在包里，等待着实现愿望的那天。他在对方涣散的目光里开口：

“仁俊可以和我做吗？”

黄仁俊迷迷糊糊的点头，又摇头。嘟哝着“魔法少女不该说这样色情的话呀。”

李马克不再征求了什么意见了，强硬地将玩偶放进黄仁俊手里。

似乎酒精也不能消解黄仁俊的痛苦，李马克不想看到他扭曲的脸，用绵长的亲吻安抚着怀里发抖的人。明明以前没做过这种事情，但实践起来好像并没有太困难。黄仁俊的屁股的确和他想得一样，柔软温暖，刚碰上一点迅速吮吸，努力地吞下他的性器。

黄仁俊整个人汗津津的，汗水迷住了他的眼睛，他有些看不清和他做的人是谁了。他不再拒绝了，费力的挺起屁股想让更舒服些。这个动作取悦了李马克，他更卖力的抽出插入。他爱惨了在床上的黄仁俊，明明是易碎品却让人更加想弄坏。

“你慢一些呀…好痒…”

“仁俊还和谁做过吗？”

“渽民……哈……”

“还有吗？”

李马克沉声问道，下身用力顶到深处。黄仁俊尖叫一声，如同濒死的鸟在哀嚎。

“思成哥……”

“还有？”

“没有了……真的没有了……”

黄仁俊觉得自己屁股要被捣烂，那根残忍的柱状物还在毫不留情的拍打，像根鞭子，处罚贪欲的小孩。

李马克在他棉花糖般的胸口上咬了一口。他又嫉妒了，他们比他更先品尝了软糯可口的年糕。

黄仁俊眨巴着水润的眼睛喊疼。他清醒了，看到现在操他的人是他心爱的马克哥。

“马克哥也会伤害别人吗？”

“莉莉可也会伤害别人吗？”

泪珠挂在长睫毛上，随着抽泣抖动，快感与酒精在脑袋里交织打架，李马克不想思考，他只想把黄仁俊操得说只爱他一个人。他舍弃了偶像的身份、哥哥的身份还有可笑的好人的身份，将纯白的童话在黄仁俊面前撕得粉碎。

“对，莉莉可也会伤害别人。”

黄仁俊擦掉眼泪，克制哽咽，“那马克哥伤害我吧，没关系的。”

李马克慌了，反问：“仁俊不是爱我吗？我也爱仁俊。”

黄仁俊承认了他自己的爱，却不认可莉莉可的爱。李马克反问莉莉可的爱是什么。黄仁俊不答，只是哭。被他哭烦了，哭得越凶越是凶狠的撞击。

射精前李马克抽了出去，将精液浇在黄仁俊的臀瓣上。他去舔黄仁俊潮湿绵软的脖子，拿尚且硬挺的阴茎重新在穴口打转，逼问着到底该是哪种爱。黏腻的气泡音磨得黄仁俊心颤。他不再哭闹了，也不想解释。他吻上李马克的唇，坦然的接受了莉莉可的爱。

但其实在他浅薄的人生信条里，舞台上的莉莉可永远不会爱自己。

  
//  
看完医生后，黄仁俊又闹着不愿意回家，李马克觉得这个小孩真的是个脆弱的瓷娃娃。他顶着被董思成卸掉腿的危险，决定先带人去海边吹风。

买零食时他们在小卖部找到了一种古老的烟花棒。

黄仁俊看到这种东西很开心，天还没完全黑就要玩。

“仁俊真的不记得了吗？”

“记得什么？”

“最后一场演唱会前，你和我在……”李马克迟疑着引导，观察着黄仁俊的神情。

黄仁俊的脸在昏黄的火光下没什么变化，平静得不可思议。“哎，那么久之前的事情，完全记不住呢。”他讲得理所当然。

“不是，只是一周前啊。”

李马克急了，认真的解释，打算用脑子里微少的知识让他明白人的记忆在一周后也会有残留的。

黄仁俊被他的严肃逗笑乐了，蹲在地上不可控制的大笑。星光四溅的花火在他颤抖的手里甩来甩去，李马克小心的避开了，还在阐述他的理论。

“李马克，pabo呀。”

黄仁俊下巴枕在膝盖上骂道，说得温柔又心酸。

“仁俊给的心愿券，我现在可以使用吗？”

黄仁俊答应了。李马克深吸一口气，将埋在心里的问题问出。

“为什么要伤害自己？”

“因为控制不住。”

“控制不住什么？”

黄仁俊抿着嘴拒绝回答了。手里的烟花棒燃烧殆尽，他拿了打火机点燃了下一根。李马克拿了根新的，靠上他的那根去接火。

“像接吻。”李马克看着靠在一起的烟花棒评价道，歪着头去看他的反应。

黄仁俊害羞低下头，断开连接终止了这种色情的事情。

“你还记得莉莉可吗？”

“记得。”

“我想知道，在你心里，莉莉可的爱到底是什么？”

“莉莉可就是莉莉可呀，美丽的站在舞台上接受我们的爱就好了。”

“不能回报粉丝的爱吗？”

像是被哪个词触碰了开关，李马克看到黄仁俊微微张开的嘴唇和欲言又止的神色，他知道有什么回到他身上了。

“当然可以，但…但不能越界呀。”

黄仁俊话都说不好了，一屁股坐在了带着白日余温的沙子上。羞耻的记忆随着浪潮上涌，他难以置信的盯着李马克，再一次消化给他带来苦痛的事实。

最后一根烟花棒燃尽，他们失去了光源。

李马克深呼吸，希望事情在这片沙滩上能有转机。

“仁俊啊，你不要多想，你回答我的问题就好。”

黄仁俊“嗯”了一声同意了。

“仁俊喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢啊，当然喜欢。”

“仁俊爱我吗？”

“爱……吧？”黄仁俊答得迟疑。

“是哪种爱呢？”

黄仁俊快要哭了。这些问题像刀片那样划开他的胸口，将他卑劣的私心暴露在惨白的月光下。  
但他知道他们这样是不对的，光芒四射的莉莉可会被他毁掉。所以在莉莉可变回李马克前，他决定撒一个美丽的谎。

“大概……像爱莉莉可那样。”

远方的渡轮发出嘟嘟的鸣笛，击碎了所有可能性。李马克得感谢夜晚，好将情绪藏在黑暗里。

海浪翻卷拍打在沙滩上，他待在凝固到停滞的环境里，嗅觉在这一刻无限放大，咸腥的海风灌进鼻子里，他觉得自己下一秒就要窒息而亡。

良久之后，李马克捂住眼睛，带着哭腔告白。

“为了你我会努力的。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候快抑郁了，但第一版随机崩溃读完后告诉我“莉莉可不可能永远是莉莉可”，所以在未知的世界线里这个故事或许是he也说不定。  
> 很感谢有这样的解读。


End file.
